


Where There Is No Light

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Stay [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Rape, Sibling Incest, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't your typical Hanson fan and when fate brings him to his favorite member his world gets a little more unbalanced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I love you," Sam whispered as he closed his eyes his fingers going to the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where There Is No Light Chapter One

Fly away to Neverland, maybe we’ll never land  
So just take my shaking hand  
Fly away to Neverland, baby we’ll never land  
So just take my hand.-Neverland by VanLadyLove  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam Kelpner anxiously paced back and forth in his tiny hotel room in Tulsa. It had been two weeks since Zac Hanson's death. Since the death of his idol and he was emotionally gutted. Now he could never meet him, now he could never have him one day. "Why?!" Sam yelled as he looked up at the ceiling. He had come to a point where he was blaming God for all of this, blaming God for everything.

"I have to end my life where he ended his," Sam spoke as he reached for the tiny pistol that was laying on the bed. If he couldn't have Zac in life he was sure as hell going to have him in death anyway.

Putting the pistol in the pocket of his jeans he left the hotel room, heading down to his car. He left his stuff in the room as well as the room key. He had no plans on coming back ever. He was dying today so he could be with his soul mate.

Getting in the car he started it, driving the short distance to the studio where Zac had spent his last hours. Where something terrible had made him take his own life. What in the world could have been that bad? Probably something that bitch he called a wife had done. If Sam had a made he would have killed her before killing himself but he thought of Zac's two children. He couldn't leave them motherless that would have devastated Zac and he couldn't hurt his beloved like that.

When Sam arrived at the studio he parked his car, getting out as he pocketed his keys. Going to the door he knew better than to knock and ask to go inside. There was no way they'd let a fan in there so instead he'd do it out here on the sidewalk. With shaking hands he slowly got the pistol out putting it to his forehead.

"I love you," Sam whispered as he closed his eyes his fingers going to the trigger. Before he could pull it though he felt someone with strong hands grabbing his own, taking it out of his hands. Opening his eyes to see who it was, to confront them for ruining his plans of ending his future in the afterlife with Zac, Sam froze.

"This can't be," Sam whispered as he looked at the man standing beside him holding his gun. The door to the offices was open so the man had to have came from inside there. "D..did God send you back?" he asked as he looked over a very alive Zac Hanson. Had God sent Zac back to save him? Did God not want them to be together in the afterlife? O..or just maybe God had sent Zac back to be with him, to be his here in on earth.

"Why would God send me back?" Zac asked him clearly confused. The confusion just wasn't in his voice though, Zac was sure the confusion was on his face. "And why the hell were you trying to kill yourself?" he asked looking down at the gun in his hands. He knew he had promised Taylor he would stay inside and hide but how could he when a man would have shot himself outside their studio. How could he just continue to play dead and let someone else die?

Sam now gave Zac a confused look, "Because you are supposed to be dead," he said stepping closer to the man he loved, the man he idolized. The man who he had one day planned to have surgery to look like. "I was killing myself so I could be with you in the afterlife," he continued as he let his hand reach out and brush across Zac's cheeks. They felt much softer in person, so much softer than Sam had expected.

Zac swallowed hard as he listened to the guy talk. Of course he was a fan but he seemed off somehow. An off that Zac couldn't describe just yet. The moment the guy reached out and touched him he grimaced inside wanting to tell the guy to go to hell but if he was unstable enough to say he was killing himself to be with Zac in the afterlife, Zac decided that maybe telling him to go to hell wasn't a good idea right now.

"Did God send you back?" Sam asked again as he eyed Zac, moving his hand off the man's cheek finally.

Zac shook his head, "No," he muttered trying to keep his voice neutral. "God didn't send me back," he said slowly pocketing the man's gun in his own jeans. "N..now if you don't mind could you please leave before I call the cops. I don't want to do that," he smiled politely knowing that would be his best bet to do but that would mean blowing his own cover. Admitting to the world he was still alive. No one would forgive him not even Avery.

Sam nodded dumbly, turning his back to Zac as he headed back to his car. The man he loved was still alive which meant he still had a chance. Zac would one day be his and only his, he would make sure of it.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Sadie asked as she eyed her brother, the man who had just gotten surgery to look like his idol. An idol he now had her willingly meeting each week at a bar for the past month. It had started simple enough, Sam had offered her money to go flirt with Zac when he had found out Zac had been frequenting a local bar in Oklahoma City for the past month, though Sadie refused to ask how Sam had even found that out. The less she knew the better. Sam always had a tendency to freak her out a bit.

"Not my mind," Sam shook his head as he looked at his face in the mirror. It had been just three months since he saw Zac alive and in those three months he had decided to go ahead with his plans of plastic surgery. Plans that had finally happened last week when he had the surgery. "Just my heart," he continued knowing that Zac now had a bigger spot in his heart than he had before. A much bigger spot. Zac had saved him and Sam knew that had to mean something somehow.

Sadie chuckled before shaking her head, "Trust me I don't think Zac would want your heart," she shrugged before running a hand through her hair. "Zac keeps talking about some Avery chick every time we are together and he is real drunk," she muttered. "Talks about how they have a daughter together. How she left them behind and went to New York."

Sam glared at his sister, "Avery is his sister Sadie, clearly he wouldn't have a kid with her," he snapped not wanting to believe his soul mate was that sick and twisted. Zac was too good, too good to do anything like that.

"Tell that to drunk Zac then," Sadie sighed before standing up. "I don't have time to listen to your nonsense. I have to go back home and get ready. Zac wants to take me out tonight. It's some new place," she smiled before heading towards the door. "You know Sam I think he may actually want to date me."

Sam glared more as he watched his sister leave his apartment. There was no way Zac wanted to date Sadie. Zac was his and only his. Zac would want him in time, especially after Zac saw just how much Sam loved him. After Zac saw the changes that Sam had made to his face.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chewing on his lip Sam sat on a hotel bed. It had been a month since his surgery. A month and Zac was getting closer to Sadie. He couldn't let that continue, no, he had to stop Zac from falling for the wrong person. Zac was meant to be his and that was why he had taken Sadie's phone and sent Zac a text. All he had sent was the hotel name and room number now all he had to do was wait. He knew Zac would come. Fate would make him come to where he belonged.

When there was a knock at the door Sam stood from the bed. Going to the door he looked through the peephole, smiling as he saw his soul mate standing on the other side.

Opening the door he watched Zac make a confused face which just made him smile, "I am so glad to see you again," Sam muttered as he reached out, grabbing Zac's arm and pulling Zac into the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Zac asked feeling panicked as he looked at the guy who had his face. This guy had surgery to look like his fucking twin. Holy shit this was like some bad fucking dream right now. A huge fucking back dream.

Sam's face fell at Zac's words, "You don't remember me?" he asked as he walked closer to Zac. "You saved me when I wanted to die. You saved me baby," he nodded as he grabbed Zac's waist hard, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Zac froze when the guy kissed him. A shiver running down his back. The kiss disgusted him and he soon pushed the guy away but that only seemed to anger the guy who just pushed Zac down on the bed. All Zac did was plead on deaf ears as the guy continued kissing him and undressing him before undressing himself too.

Closing his eyes Zac felt tears go down his cheek as pain engulfed his body..his no's clearly being ignored as the guy got his own enjoyment. All Zac could do was try to think of something..anything that wasn't what was happening. Avery..yes Avery was the best thing to think of. She was his happiness when he felt hopeless and right now he felt hopeless as the guy raped him.

Sam smiled down at Zac as he came inside of the man. Seeing that Zac too was hard now he reached down his hand going around Zac's cock pumping him until he came. After Zac had came as well Sam moved off of him and laid on the bed beside Zac. "I like that you cried during our lovemaking," he whispered kissing Zac's cheek. "It made all the more special."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You don't seem so fine."

Where There Is No Light Chapter Two

And I am running to you baby,  
You are the only one who saves me  
That's why I've been missing you lately,  
'Cause you make it real for me-Make It Real by James Morrison  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Zac sat in his new apartment in Oklahoma City. It had been three weeks since his rape and since then he had withdrawn from Taylor and also Sadie..Sadie had known whoever this was because they had texted him from her phone and with Taylor he just couldn't face him. Face the brother who knew him better than everyone except Avery. Taylor would know something was wrong and Zac was too ashamed to admit that he had been raped.

Bringing his legs to his chest he closed his eyes but it seemed like every time he did he saw the guy who raped him. He was haunted by his own face. He almost wished this was some dream he could wake up from and that he'd be in bed beside Avery. He wanted to go back to most of 2010 when he was happy and she was by his side. He missed her and he missed those times.

Though Zac knew if Avery knew he was alive that Avery would hate him. Avery would hate him for her believing he was dead. Anyway it seemed that Avery had moved on. He had moved out here to Oklahoma City to keep an eye on her and Carrick...he knew she was pregnant. Had overheard a conversation when he had been hiding once. Apparently the baby wasn't Carrick's though. It was Taylor's baby. Avery had fucked Taylor again. At least she could seemingly move on and have a happy life. He had hoped the same for himself but ever since his rape he doubted he'd be happy again.

Hearing a knock on his door Zac stood from his couch and went to the door looking through the peephole, seeing Taylor standing on the other side, slowly he reached out opening the door.

Taylor looked up when Zac opened the door, a look of relief washing over his face. "I thought you were dead. You haven't contacted me in two weeks," he muttered as he pushed his way inside the apartment.

"Sorry," Zac whispered shutting the door once Taylor was inside. "I..I just needed some time to myself," he shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair which was growing out.

"Why time for yourself?" Taylor asked as he turned to look his brother, taking in Zac's appearance. Zac looked like shit plain and simple. Like something had been stolen from him. "Did something happen?" he asked as he took a step closer to Zac watching as Zac backed away from him as if he was afraid that he'd be hurt by Taylor.

Zac went silent when Taylor asked if anything had happened, "Something did happen," he nodded as he walked to the couch, sitting down and looking away from Taylor. "I...I..I...was raped," he whispered feeling tears sting his eyes. Just saying that out loud made him feel so dirty.

Taylor went silent at his brother's words. He really hadn't expected Zac to say he had been raped. "When?" Taylor asked as he sat down beside Zac on the couch.

"Three weeks ago," Zac answered as he wiped away some tears. "Some fucking fan had surgery to look like me. I think he knew Sadie because he used her phone to lure me to some hotel where he raped me," he sighed before shaking his head. "The only thing that got me through that was Avery. Thinking of her and the happier times."

Frowning at Zac's words and also his brother crying Taylor reached over pulling Zac into a hug, "I'm sorry," he said meaning it with every fiber of him. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Zac tensed slightly when Taylor pulled him closer but being close to his brother helped him. It calmed him down, "I want to see Avery," he said knowing that Avery had no plans on being in Tulsa for awhile. "Whenever she is in Tulsa again for a long period of time I want to see her and let her know I'm alive. I miss her too much and I need her right now."

"You can do that," Taylor told Zac as he continued to hold his brother. "We can find a way okay. We can find a way for you to see her whenever you want and let her know about things."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several months later Zac smiled as he sat on the counter in Taylor's kitchen. Natalie had taken all the kids to Georgia for the week and so it was just Taylor by himself. Ever since Zac had confessed his rape it was Taylor who had been helping him. Taylor who made him feel better and Zac hated to admit it but right now watching Taylor cooking was making him turned on. He wouldn't have considered himself gay but maybe being raped had changed him...or maybe he just needed to experiment to find himself.

Taylor felt Zac's eyes on him and he turned to face his brother, being surprised when he saw the lust in Zac's eyes. "Y..you okay?" he asked stuttering slightly a blush rising on his cheeks as he did so.

Zac nodded but kept his eyes locked on Taylor. Slowly he moved from the counter, walking over to his brother. "I'm fine," he whispered a smirk playing on his lips at how flustered Taylor was. "What about you?" he asked when he was inches from Taylor's body. "Are you fine?"

Blushing more when Zac was just inches from him, Taylor nodded, "I'm fine Zac," he smiled as he backed away some, landing right against the back of his sink. As he backed away though he watched as Zac followed him and soon he could feel Zac's hips pressed against his own. Zac's erection right against the one that Taylor was beginning to develop.

"You don't seem so fine," Zac told Taylor once he had me backed against the sink. Now there was nowhere for Taylor to run but Zac guessed from his brother's growing erection that there wouldn't be any running anyway.

When Taylor just stared at him with no response Zac smirked more, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It was a soft kiss because Zac was scared of testing the waters. Yeah Taylor had slept with Avery before but Zac was different. Zac didn't have a vagina and he was afraid Taylor wouldn't like that.

Taylor felt Zac kiss him and he closed his eyes deciding not to fight what it seemed was about to happen. He hadn't fought it every time he fucked Avery so why would he now. He was lonely and it seemed like with five kids it was harder than ever to get Natalie to even want sex from him.

Feeling Taylor respond to the kiss Zac deepened it, letting his hands undo the button down shirt Taylor had on. He wasn't sure that he could wait to have Taylor in some way but he wasn't sure if he could fuck him just yet. He had already made up his mind though that he'd at least give Taylor a blow job.

Once Taylor's shirt had been unbuttoned all the way, Zac kissed down his neck peeling the shirt off as he did so, before letting his lips move even farther down Taylor's chest hearing Taylor moan out in response. He liked that he could make Taylor moan. That he could make Taylor feel good.

Taylor felt his head drop back as Zac peeled his shirt away kissing down his chest. It felt so forbidden to be here with Zac in his own kitchen yet he couldn't stop this. He couldn't find the nerve to tell Zac no, especially when Zac undid his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers.

The moment Zac's mouth connected with his hard dick, Taylor groaned his head coming up as he looked down at his baby brother on his knees sucking away like there was no tomorrow. "Fuck," he hissed out letting his hand go down to tangle in Zac's hair. He wasn't sure Zac had ever sucked dick before but damn was he good at it. He was so good at sucking him off.

Looking up at Taylor when he heard him cuss Zac slowed his mouth down on purpose as he locked eyes on Taylor's own eyes. He could hear Taylor whimper and he could almost see a change of emotion then. He was getting to his brother and he liked that. It gave him a thrill. Though in the back of his mind all he kept thinking about was Avery. How he wished it were her he could be having oral sex with or how it could have been her who helped him through his rape.

It was in that moment that Zac knew he was just using Taylor to replace something that was lost for now.

Closing his eyes to shake that thought Zac picked up his pace and kept sucking Taylor until he felt Taylor release into his mouth. Swallowing he opened his eyes and stood up, kissing Taylor again once he was standing up. "I think it's your turn to return the favor," he whispered into Taylor's mouth.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She's going to be here in a week," Taylor spoke as he looked over at Zac as they lay in a hotel bed. They had just gotten done making love and now here they were talking like they usually did after sex. Sex that had been happening now for three months. "Avery is going to be in Tulsa for Junia's birthday."

Zac couldn't help but go silent at Taylor's words. He knew the night he had confessed the rape to Taylor he had said he wanted to tell Avery about how he was really alive but with those words Taylor had just spoken he was having second thoughts. He knew once she knew the truth she'd be mad at him. She'd be so fucking mad.

"I'm nervous," he finally spoke as he laid his head on Taylor's chest. "I mean about actually going through with letting her know I am alive."

Taylor held Zac closer a hand rubbing up and down Zac's back, "Being nervous is probably a normal reaction," he said honestly. "I mean she is going to be pissed you lied but I'm sure she'll get over it. She loves you," he whispered sadly. Taylor wasn't stupid he knew he too loved Avery but Zac was her soul mate. Zac was the man who would always come first and he knew with Zac it would always be Avery. He almost wished he could say the same about him and Natalie. While he loved her, he wasn't sure if she was even his soul mate.

"She does love me but I lied," Zac reasoned smiling as Taylor rubbed his back. "I lied to her and made her grieve me. Anyway she married Carrick."

"Carrick isn't you though," Taylor spoke as he looked at his younger brother. "You're her soul mate, the guy she's meant to be with. She'll come back to you eventually."

Zac went silent again know that Taylor was right. "What about us?" he asked before crinkling his eyebrows. "What happens to us?"

Taylor gave a small smile, "We stop having sex," he admitted knowing they couldn't keep doing this if Zac intended to tell Avery. "I know you are just using me until you can have her."

"How did you know?" Zac asked his question confirming Taylor's words.

"Besides the fact that two weeks ago you got a new tattoo with her initials in it on your ass?" Taylor asked before laughing some. "I..I just know things like this though. Call it brother's intuition."

Blushing at the mention of his newest tattoo Zac closed his eyes, "It also has mine and Junia's initials too," he reasoned before yawning. "But yeah I guess you have a point we do have to end things since I plan on winning my woman back."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam smiled to himself as he sat outside the Hanson house. It was Zac's daughter's birthday and it was also almost a year now since Zac had made love to him. Since then Sam had decided to give Zac time, time to decide that he wanted to be with him. Time in which he had spent watching after Zac's sister.

Sam had been shocked to find out what Sadie had said about Zac and Avery was right. Avery had been involved with Zac. He had heard as much once when hearing a conversation between Carrick and Avery at the bar where Carrick worked. He had also heard Avery confessing about how her baby little Bree was Taylor's.

Avery had been a slut and instead of mourning Zac like she should have she had moved on...way too fast in Sam's opinion. That was what made him realize Avery didn't deserve Zac and so now besides getting with Zac he had a new plan. Make Avery's life hell..make it hell by sending her and everyone she loved notes about all their misdeeds. He wanted to make everyone who had hurt Zac pay.

Seeing Zac coming out of the house faster than a bullet out of a gun, Sam raised his eyebrow but kept an eye on Zac. Seeing his soul mate getting into that blue truck of his and drive off. Probably to go and fuck Taylor. Sadie who had somehow wormed her way back into Zac's life had told Sam as much about Zac and Taylor...saying she was having Zac followed that she had pictures of them.

Sam hadn't wanted to see the pictures though. He knew they would just break his heart like knowing about Zac and Avery had broken it but in the end Zac would be his. He was sure when Zac saw him again that Zac would realize they were meant to be. Sam had every intentions of getting his man back.

Looking up as he saw Avery looking out the window he glared, "And you, you fucking bitch are going to suffer. Zac Hanson will never be yours again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "But we have a party to get to."

Where There Is No Light Chapter Three

Sam bit his lip as he looked over at Sadie who was talking to Zac in the corner of the bar. He had persuaded her to invite Zac here so that he could get his chance to take Zac. So that Zac could finally realize they were meant to be. Sam had been happy to learn that after a lot of coaxing..days really that Zac had finally agreed.

Now Sam was watching them and waiting for the perfect time. Waiting for his moment to take Zac. Though something or well someone caught his eye as he watched them walk to the bar. It was Avery along with a blonde chick that he thought looked like Zac's other sister Jessica. Did Avery know Zac was here? Had she felt him like Sam swore he could always feel Zac in certain places?

Sam shakes his head dismissing that idea. That would mean that Avery was Zac's soul mate if that was true and she wasn't. Sam was Zac's soul mate. Sam would always be Zac's soul mate and no one could change that. No one would change that. Sam was the one who deserved Zac. Avery could have Taylor.

Glaring Sam just continued to watch Avery, not even sure how much time passed as Avery downed beer after beer. Finally when he sees the blonde walking away he stands from where he was sitting and makes his way to the bar. He was going to make sure Avery nor Zac ran into each other here.

"This seat taken?" Sam asked as he watched Avery turn to look at him a smirk on her lips. It's when she smirks that he almost sees how much she resembles the man he loves.

Avery turned her head to look at the man speaking to her. He isn't bad looking and while drunk she could convince herself he was Zac's twin because he could be. "It was taken but my sister left me to go be a stick in the mud," Avery giggled trying not to stare at the guy. She knew it wasn't Zac but she couldn't get over the resemblance.

Sam laughed some at Avery's words. He could see Jessica being a stick in the mud. When the bartender looked over at him he ordered a rum and coke. He knew from some of his time watching Zac that Zac liked that drink and he wanted to be like his Zac. "Your sister always a stick in the mud?" he asked as he let his hand go to rest on Avery's thigh. He wanted to play mind games with her tonight.

Avery shook her head, shivering when the stranger's hand goes to her thigh. "No."

"Then why she is one tonight?" Sam asked right as his drink arrived. He could feel Avery watching him the whole time. He liked knowing she was watching him. It meant she wouldn't and couldn't spot Zac. Hopefully though Zac wouldn't spot her though. That was the one thing Sam was afraid of.

Avery blushed before chewing on her lip, "Because she has a husband and kid to get back too. She has to be responsible," she pouted or well started to pout. It's during her pouting that she felt the stranger's hand reach the crotch of her jeans and in a moment of weakness she moved in response to his touch. "Don't you think your hands are getting kind of feely mister?"

Sam gave Avery his best crooked smile. The one he had perfected from looking at countless Zac pictures, "Sorry," he apologized though he kept his hand where it was. "I just thought you might like some fun," he replied before picking his drink up and taking another drink from it. "If not I can go," he shrugged before moving off the stool. "I'm sure another woman in here would like to have some fun with me," he spit out more harshly than he intended to.

After he moved off the stool Sam looked around for Sadie, finally finding her on the dance floor though Zac was nowhere in sight. Where had Sadie let his Zac get too? He hoped the dumb bitch hadn't let Zac get away.

Going over to Sadie, Sam crossed his arms as he leaned in close to her. "Where is Zac?" he asked as he began to dance to the beat of the music up against her, not caring how it looked to anyone else.

Sadie looked at her brother surprised at him dancing against her, "He said he had to go to the bathroom," she whispered back though before she could say anything else she raised an eyebrow as she saw a brunette come up to them.

"I'm sorry," Avery said as she looked at the man whom she had followed on the dance floor.

Sam turned his attention to Avery, surprised that she had followed him. "Sorry enough to dance with me?"

Avery looked down at that, "I don't dance," she shrugged before looking back up. "But I guess I can give you a dance to prove how sorry I am."

Zac who had finally came out of the bathroom stopped in his tracks when there on the dance floor stood the stranger with his face and fucking hell he was dancing with Avery. He was dancing with Zac's, Avery. He could tell from the way Avery was dancing that she was drunk.

Shaking his head he moved some so he couldn't be spotted by either of them. He was afraid for Avery being with that guy. He was afraid what he would do to her. His fear only got worse as he saw the stranger leading Avery off the floor and towards the door. That was when he knew he had to stop this.

Walking to them Zac grabbed the stranger's arm, throwing a punch. He couldn't help but smile as the other guy fell to the floor, letting go of Avery's hand. Though when Avery bent down to check on the other guy Zac grabbed her up by the waist leading her outside and too his truck.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You really shouldn't have hit me earlier," Sam growled as he looked at Zac who he now had tied up in the basement of Sadie's house. "You should have just let me leave with your sister. But no you had to run in and save her," he snapped watching as Zac looked at him with fear in his eyes. He hated that Zac was scared of him but things had to be this way. It was the only way Zac would understand how things should be. "Now because you fucked her again I'm going to have to take measures into my own hands. That is why I took you and brought you here."

Zac looked at the guy who he now knew was named Sam, "What are you going to do?" he asked afraid for what Sam had in store when he said he was going to take measures into his own hands.

Sam smiled as he bent down to Zac's height, "I plan on being you and driving that little sister of yours crazy," he laughed before standing up. "I wonder if she'll like me fucking her as much as she likes you doing it."

"You better not touch her," Zac spat out feeling angry when he mentioned even fucking Avery. "I swear to god if you touch her I will take pleasure in killing you."

Sam shook his head as he locked eyes with Zac, "You won't kill me baby. You love me too much," he said before turning to leave the basement. "Sadie should be bringing you food every day since I'm not sure how much free time I will have."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac remained silent as he watched Sam bring Natalie and Kate down to the basement. Both of them were bound and gagged and he swore when they both saw him tied up down there, their eyes widened, especially Kate's.

"Bet you two bitches didn't expect this," Sam yelled as he threw them both down into the floor. "Zac Hanson alive and as well as can be. You are both part of the reason he wanted to die," he spat down at them. His eyes landing on Zac's after doing so he smiled some. "They coerced that bitch of a sister you had to leave Tulsa after she had precious Junia. They made her think that social services was going to come and take her daughter."

Zac listened to Sam before looking down at Natalie and Kate. He had known Kate was involved with Avery leaving but he had never known Natalie was. "Made her think?" Zac asked as he looked at them confused still. Sam was undoing their gags so hopefully one of them would answer him.

Kate looked up at her husband as tears filled her eyes, "It was made up," she choked out as she looked at Sam who reached for a gun on one of the shelves in the basement. "We never called we just wanted her to think we did," she revealed ignoring Sam yelling at her to shut up. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry I did that."

Sam rolled his eyes as Kate kept talking. She was grating his nerves already though then again that fucking bitch always grated his nerves. "I said fucking shut up," he yelled as he pointed the gun towards Kate and pulling the trigger. The bullet went right through her head which made Natalie let out a scream.

Rolling his eyes again Sam called for Sadie who he eventually had help him cover Kate's body up and lead it upstairs and out to his truck where she was laid in the truck bed. After they had done that Sam went back downstairs having Sadie follow him. He had put the gag back in Natalie's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Put her in the backseat of the truck," he told Sadie harshly his attention turning back to Zac who just looked like he was about to be sick. Zac shouldn't have been sick though. Zac had watched as he murdered Carrick too. Carrick's death had been hard on Zac but Sam had hoped their lovemaking after had helped him get over it.

"I'm sorry we can't make love again," Sam frowned as he walked over to Zac and unbound him enough that he could lead him upstairs. "But we have a party to get to."

Zac wanted to scream when Sam touched him, even more so when Sam called his raping Zac making love. It wasn't making love but Sam always seemed to think of it that way and Sam liked to do it every time he was with Zac. "What kind of party?" Zac asked as he let Sam lead him upstairs.

Sam laughed at Zac's question, "The party where you are going to kill Natalie,Taylor, and Avery," he informed Zac as they made it outside. "After that I intend to make it look like Avery just went crazy because of her fucking two of her brothers. Make it look like she murdered Kate,Natalie and Taylor then took her own life. After that we can take both of your kids and make a run for it," he continued almost gleefully as he put Zac in the truck.

Going around to the driver's side Sam looked at Zac as he started the truck and drove off towards Avery's, "I hope you don't mind blindfolds. I may have to blindfold you for awhile."

When he didn't get a response he took it as a yes. It seemed that lately Zac was becoming more obedient to him. Maybe once Avery was gone then he'd realize why everything happened the way it had.

Zac went silent at the blindfold part, choosing not to say anything. Instead he looked out the window. He didn't want to kill anyone, especially Avery. He loved Avery too much to kill her. If push came to shove he'd murder Sam before harming Avery. Hell he'd murder Sam before harming anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So this mini fic came to be when I got an idea in the middle of writing Live In My Memory. I as a writer sometimes love or hate how ideas can just do this.
> 
> So I felt like I needed a back story on how Sam well came to be and how he got Zac too and this 3 chaptered story was the result of that.


End file.
